


Между замком и лесом

by Derstorm



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Anal Sex, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gay Sex, M/M, fandom Antagonists 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derstorm/pseuds/Derstorm
Summary: "Это же твой любимый больной вопрос: кто сверху".
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Robin of Locksley
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Визуал высокого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Между замком и лесом

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено работой ["Игра для двоих"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328308).

  
[Полный размер](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/rn6clkalomvs0j8/%2186881306.jpg)


End file.
